


Magical Time of the Year

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, I can't do short porn, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rutting, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), but i can't remember, but not abo rutting, idk what's all in here, laughing while having sex, lots of feelings, surely stuff i don't know, they're in love, tis a weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: “Hey, hey, babe,” Lance crooned, finally getting Keith to make eye contact with him. “It’s fine. You can’t help it. We’ll just have to rely on Christmas magic.”That got a smile out of him. “Christmas magic?”Lance flung out a hand, his eyes smiling. “Of course! You gotta believe in the magic babe.”“I’ll believe it when I see it.”Lance tsked his tongue. “Now don’t say that. You’ll be kidnapped in the middle of the night by a magic train and learn the true meaning of Christmas and that believing is seeing.”“I have…no idea what that even means,” Keith laughed.Lance chuckled; face flushed pink, almost shy opening and closing his mouth. Finally deciding what to say he smiled before replying, “It’s just a movie. Anyway, you got a long day tomorrow. Talk to you later, babe. Remember to believe in the magic!”“I’m not believing in the magic.”“Believe in the magic!”“No!” Keith laughed. “You’re not making me believe in the magic!”Lance pointed a finger at the screen very threateningly. “Mark my words Keith Kogane, I will make you believe in the magic.”Keith smirked at him. “I won’t hold my breath.”





	Magical Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas Rea!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If y'all just want the smut it's in sections 4 and like halfway through 6, it starts at "They breathed each other in."

“—So then we busted in and do you know what we find? Instead of rescuing Pidge from some sort of alien mafia somehow she convinced them to make her their new boss! She just turned around in her chair like the Godfather, with a weird ass alien cat an everything, and said, ‘you come in here demanding my presence on the day of my brother’s wedding.’” Lance shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. “Man, if only you were here Keith. Her accent was pretty good.”

Lance grinned at him through the screen, almost as bright as it was in real life. Whatever Marmorite technology that kept the thing from buffering is a miracle, even in some super secret deep space it still made the image crystal clear.

Keith’s brow furrowed, one eye squinting in confusion. “Matt got married?”

“Wha—no, no, Keith! Have you never watched The Godfather?” Lance asked, waving one arm. “As soon as you get back we’re going to have to bug Pidge to get a copy and we’re going to sit down and _watch it!_ ” Lance looked determined to fix this pop culture faux pas like Keith’s not watching it was a personal travesty.

It’s really quite sweet. He always looks to Lance to fill in whatever reference he doesn’t understand. He would just look over and Lance is already explaining what show was referenced or how it’s applicable to the current situation. He keeps telling him what movies or shows that they have to watch. The Godfather is probably the 15th in line for the movie marathon that Lance promised him.

Keith really couldn’t help himself. He was always so sweet and so determined to share the world that the others seem to inhabit easily, even Shiro sometimes. The resolve is…endearing.

But his face… with his…everything at the time just made him burst out in, not laughter, but good hearty chuckles. He smiled at him, soft and affectionate. “I’m sure that will be the first thing we do when I visit.”

Lance leered at him, wiggling his eyebrows. “Well, maybe not the _first_ thing.”

He just rolled his eyes at him, but he was certain that Lance could see that pink streaked across his cheeks. Lance kissed at the screen, only furthering Keith’s embarrassment.

Lance laughed and the video followed him as fell back on his bed, smile bright and warm as he looked up at the screen. “So when are you due back? Are you going to be able to make it for Christmas?” his voice colored with all kinds of hopeful.

Keith shifted, squirmed really, he could see the exact moment that Lance knew. The beautiful smile dimming, eyebrows slightly furrowed before smoothing completely. “About that… Lance, I might not be able to come over Christmas. At least not for a while. “

“How long is a while?”

Keith scratched the back of his head, looking off to the side. “A couple of movements maybe?”

“And there’s no getting out of it? No talking to Kolivan?”

“I’m sorry, Lance. This mission has been in the works for movements.”

Lance sighed. Aw, fuck, he couldn’t look at him. He’s going to have that look. It’s not a puppy face; he used that face to sway him to do shit for him or something. Big, blue eyes, soft lines, and a pouty lip. He would prefer that face over the I’m-sad-but-I’m-disguising-it face. If Keith didn’t already know him so well he probably would have fooled him but he does know him.

“Hey, hey, babe,” Lance crooned, finally getting Keith to make eye contact with him. “It’s fine. You can’t help it. We’ll just have to rely on Christmas magic.”

That got a smile out of him. “Christmas magic?”

Lance flung out a hand, his eyes smiling. “Of course! You gotta believe in the magic babe.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Lance tsked his tongue. “Now don’t say that. You’ll be kidnapped in the middle of the night by a magic train and learn the true meaning of Christmas and that believing is seeing.”

“I have…no idea what that even means,” Keith laughed.

Lance chuckled; face flushed pink, almost shy opening and closing his mouth. Finally deciding what to say he smiled before replying, “It’s just a movie. Anyway, you got a long day tomorrow. Talk to you later, babe. Remember to believe in the magic!”

“I’m not believing in the magic.”

“Believe in the magic!”

“No!” Keith laughed. “You’re not making me believe in the magic!”

Lance pointed a finger at the screen very threateningly. “Mark my words Keith Kogane, I will make you believe in the magic.”

Keith smirked at him. “I won’t hold my breath.”

-

Keith took off his mask before collapsing in a pile on the bed; sweat matting his forehead. He really should go shower but his bed felt too good. His mind started to drift in and out of consciousness, aware of the sticky sweat drying on his body and probably stinking up his room but ignoring it. He huffed out a breath of laughter. If Lance were here he would probably be berating him on proper hygiene.

Keith didn’t care about Christmas. It was just another holiday where stores closed and people went crazy getting gifts. It wasn’t that important to him but he felt that the holiday might have meant something if he was at home.

He could imagine everyone together, laughing, exchanging what presents they have for each other, decorating some sort of holographic-metal-alien tree-like thing that they could find, Hunk baking cookies. They might be watching movies or something. Lance would definitely try to corner him under the mistletoe, though he knew that he wouldn’t fight it that hard. All of the things that made Christmas _Christmas_.

Keith felt a wave of homesickness wash over him, heart somehow clenching and sinking at the same time.

God, he missed home.

The video communicator started vibrating, startling him for a moment. He smiled. Lance must have been calling him. It’s like his boyfriend had some sort of spidey-sense on his emotional state.

Flopping a hand over he groped for the thin device, pressing the small button on the side that expanded the thin stick to a screen the size of a laptop screen. Lance was grinning wildly on the screen, walking through the castle.

“Babe! Guess what we’re doing?” He stopped right before the entrance to a room, the rec room if he remembered correctly.

“What are you doing, Lance?”

Lance, grinning big enough to show off his perfect teeth, leaped in front of the automatic doors revealing the rec room covered head to toe in paper bits. The rest of the gang was studiously hunched over piles of paper on the ground or the couches.

Hunk and Pidge were working on one large cone of paper on the ground, bickering back and forth in their own way that he couldn’t follow. Allura was watching Shiro cut small triangles and shapes out of a folded piece of paper, following along with her own snips on her own paper. While Coran was somehow tangled in long paper chains and tried to gently contort himself in different shapes to get out of his third-grade prison.

At the very center of the room was a large Christmas tree.

Or at least the closest they could get to a tree.

It looked very pine-ish. It had the general shape but unruly branches poking out in every which way ruined the symmetry, some twisting to the sky while others drooped to the ground and shed their lilac bristles. At least it had a point at the top.

“So? What do you think?” Lance asks, a smug look on his face. “Are you impressed?”

Keith took everything in again, from the lilac tree to all of the paper strewed on the ground. If he listened closely he could hear the soft sound of Christmas music. “It looks like a third-grade class came in and attacked the Castle. And won.”

Lance gasped dramatically, hand to his heart. _”Excuse_ , our Christmas decorating is beautiful!”

“Hey, is that Keith?” Pidge asked, getting up from her project to pop in front of the screen. “Keith, Keith, Keith, you wouldn’t believe what happened. So we went to get the tree and—“

“Keith!” Hunk shouted. He came bounding over, arms wide open as if he could embrace him. “Just because you’re on a screen doesn’t mean there can’t be a group hug!”

“Hunk! Careful of the screen!”

“Ahh! You’re crushing me! And my glasses!”

For several seconds all he could see was the mustard-yellow of Hunk’s shirt, the top of Pidge’s head, and the nose of his boyfriend.

“Hey, don’t leave us out of it.” Came a gently amused voice.

“Yes! We miss you very much, Keith!”

“Absolutely Number Four! You are an irreplaceable member of team Voltron!”

Keith laughed as the screen shifted so all he saw was black, Hunk’s shirt completely obscuring the screen. “I’m really feeling the love, guys, I really am.”

“Guys? Guys?” Pidge cried out. “I can’t breathe!”

Instantly the group hug dispersed while Pidge decided to be overdramatic and fall out of frame except her one hand clutching at air. Lance held up the screen and smoothed out his hair with the other one. Behind him his entire family was smiling at him, all of them covered with scraps of paper.

He smiled, feeling warmth effuse his chest. “So why does the entire rec room look like a third-grade room exploded?”

“Oh!” Lance exclaimed, eyes going wide with surprise with surprise and excitement. “So we got a tree,” he said gesturing to the lilac tree in the center. “And now we’re making decorations for it. And _you’re_ going to help.”

He didn’t like that smile on his face. That smile said something stupid and ridiculous was coming. But a stupid and ridiculous he would enjoy. “Aaand _how_ would I be able to help?”

He pointed at him, smug, smug smile still there. _”You,_ my lovely boyfriend, will be directing us.”

“Directing you?”

“Exactly. So what’s going to happen is that we have the ornaments,” he leaned down to pick up a paper snowflake and shook it. “And you’ll tell us where to put them, like…here.” He held the snowflake at a point of the tree, looking back at Keith. “Yes or no?”

Keith pursed his lips together to smother his smile. “Mmm, no.”

The hand holding he snowflake fanned out. “Okay, okay, that’s good. Here?”

They went on and on like that, the others joining into the game until the tree was twined with colorful paper chains and any bare space was covered with snowflakes. Somewhere Pidge found spare light bulbs and fashioned some wire string that let them light up, much to the dismay of Hunk, warnings about fire safety ignored. They strung those around after covering them with sheets of colorful paper—again, ignoring the fire safety warnings from Hunk.

They didn’t have a star or angel on top but a miniature origami Voltron. It was a hodgepodge of a paper man with more paper glued to it but there was some resemblance all crafted by Hunk and Pidge.

They were taking a break, sitting in a circle in front of the Christmas tree save for Coran and Hunk. The former leaped up declaring that he could transform nunvill to the mythical ‘hot chocolate’ and the latter running after him.

“Now, this is the best decorated tree I’ve ever seen,” Shiro said.

“Ahhh, well, I’d have to say I’ve seen better,” Lance joked, dodging the paper balls thrown at him. “Hey!” he laughed. “I’m just saying it needs an angel!”

Just then instead of watching Shiro and Allura steal glances at each other, he could see the entire group from above framed by lilac branches. Off from the side Hunk came in with steaming cups and a large smile while Coran sulked in behind him. Pidge and Allura were laughing in the back accepting the Hunk Approved hot chocolate. Shiro merely smiled, thanking Hunk for the drink before casually resting back on the couch, arm stretched out behind Allura.

Lance, though, stood front and center, surrounded by their family, smile gentle and soft. His blue eyes twinkled in the lighting staring at him with love that he could feel light-years away. A soft smile painted the corner of his lips. “Just believe in the magic, Samurai,” he whispered.

All he wanted to do in that moment was to wrap his arms around the most beautiful boy in the universe. Who somehow still kept him involved in their Christmas. Who, for a moment, possibly helped him feel the magic.

He leaned forward, forehead brushing the top of the screen and closed his eyes. He could pretend that Lance pressed back, hair soft, arms warm and secure around him, breath on his face. Just as soft Keith whispered, “I’ll _try_ to believe in the magic.”

“That’s all I ask for, Mullet.”

“…Y’all know you’re in public right? Keep your gay in private please.”

“Aww, Pidge, that was sweet. Let them have their moment.”

“Okay, super sweet, like you two are adorable and I wish you happiness and children, but seriously Lance, you shouldn’t be so close to those bulbs. Those things are probably going to catch fire at any minute!”

“Okay, come on guys, let’s leave them be.”

Keith opened his eyes to see Lance’s already squinted in amusement. Lance cracked first, Keith soon after, laughing at their ridiculous family.

-

Keith blocked the jab to his head.

So far he was on the defensive, the Blades much older and more trained than he is but he can hold his own. Despite the setbacks, he’s able to hold steady and occasionally get on the attack. He still had a long way to go.

Tired of doing nothing but blocking he diverted the force of the next punch, the clawed fist brushing his hair. He wrapped his hand around Rysne’s wrist jerking them off balance and elbowing them in the face. He lifted their arm, ready to slip behind them and wrench it behind their back when their tail swept him off his feet.

He always forgot the damn tail.

He cursed as he sat up a three-clawed hand in front of him. He looked up at their reptilian face, mouth trying to smile but looks more like bared teeth—it’s difficult with their rows of teeth.

“You’ve improved, Youngling,” Rysne said, pulling him up.

“Heh, thanks. Still can’t beat you though.”

Rysne nodded. “You’ll get there.” They smirked at him as best as they could, but he could see it in their eyes. Something poked him in his shoulder. “Remember the tail.”

Keith huffed, pushing the tail away. “Yeah, I keep forgetting.”

“Keith.”

The two fighters turned to see Kolivan walk up to them, as stately as ever. The director’s face was impassive but he did give a nod of approval. “You’ve worked hard and have been a valuable asset to the Blades of Marmora.”

Keith stared at Kolivan, normally so strict and unemotional…complimenting him? He looked to his sparring partner, who just shrugged, before looking back.“…Thank you?”

The large Galra inclined his head saying, “Merry Christmas, Keith,” and taking his leave.

Merry…Christmas? He sighed and his palm connected with his forehead. Lance.

“What is a Christmas?” Rysne asked, tilting his head like a puppy.

Keith smiled, hand moving from his forehead to cover his mouth. It’s not even Christmas yet, the dork. “Just a stupid holiday my boyfriend loves, Rysne.”

“Ah, so it’s Earth culture!” A hand clapped him on his back, almost toppling him. “Merry Christmas, Keith!”

Keith chuckled and patted the arm of the reptilian Galra. “Merry Christmas, man.”

-

“Oooh, I like that face. You look so good, sweetheart, how many fingers do you have now?” Lance purred.

Keith’s face burned at Lance’s words. He took a pillow from his bed and threw it at the screen, obscuring his boyfriend’s view, though he could still hear him laughing. “Shut up you fucking dick!” he shouted, completely ignoring the fact that he had two fingers in his ass and working on a third.

“Yeah, but you want this dick!” Lance crowed.

With his free hand, Keith smothered his face with his pillow. Maybe if he put some pants on and buried his face long enough he wouldn’t have to die of embarrassment. “You are seriously making me lose my boner.”

He could hear his boyfriend laugh, an amused chuckle that held so much fondness and wicked teasing that he couldn’t help but smile too.

“Okay, okay, let me get that boner back,” Lance chuckled. He cleared his throat and used _that_ voice. That low and husky voice laced with sex. The one that he uses when he’s focused on Keith and only Keith. “Seriously though, I love the face you make when you come. You look so beautiful. Red, flushed, and sweaty. Your eyes are pinched and you’re trying so hard not to make any noises. Love the way you look taking my dick.”

Keith’s breath hitched, remembering the faint muscle memory of Lance stretching him out. Dark hips pressing in deep until he could practically feel him in his stomach. Hips thrusting up he scissored the fingers inside of him, other hand gripping his cock. “Better,” he breathed out, “continue.”

He could barely hear the laugh through the pillow. “Of course, my sweet prince. You still haven’t told me though, are you touching yourself? How many fingers do you have in you?”

Keith couldn’t help but the disgruntled whine in his voice. He so preferred to just listen to Lance telling him what he wanted to do to him. Telling him was just… _embarrassing._

“Come on, baby, are you touching yourself?” He could hear the fucking smile in his voice.

 _”Yes,”_ Keith gritted out.

“Where?”

Keith swallowed, face hot. Was it too late to suffocate himself? He licked his lips. Go big or go home. “I have two fingers in my ass remembering that one time you were too impatient to make it to our rooms and decided to pin me to the wall—“

A high distressed squeak came from the pillow. He smirked. “What? You can dish it out but you can’t take it, hotshot?”

“Okay, you know what you little shit? It’s _on_. The hands are off the dick now—“

Keith burst into laughter. Loud unabashed laughter because his boyfriend is fucking _ridiculous_ and _silly_ and _sexy_ and he honestly can’t believe that he’s turned on by this.

“—Hey, hey, why are you laughing? Is there a reason you should be laughing? I’m about to knock your socks off! I will make you _come_ and it will be _magical!_ ”

Choking on his laughter he sat up, wiping his hand on the sheets. Leaning over he took the pillow off the screen and placed it on his lap. Lance was naked and pouting playfully at the screen, blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

Keith bit his lip, trying to smother his smile. “So? Where’s this magical orgasm?”

Lance clapped his hands together grinning from ear to ear; copper skin glowing in the low light of his room. “Show me that dick and let's get to it.”

He rolled his eyes. “Such a romantic gesture.”

“Well show me the dick and I’ll show you a romantic gesture.”

Keith tilted his head back and groaned at the ceiling. Slowly, face burning, he removed the pillow. Surprisingly, against all odds, he was still hard. “Why are you like this?”

“Because I like making you blush like that.” Lance ducked his head; peering at him through his lashes, voice going soft, “And I love you.”

Keith felt his heart bang against his ribcage. Hard. “I love you too,” he murmured, voice hoarse.

Lance smiled. “You know what I’m going to do? Next time I see you I’m going to make love to you.”

Taking his cue Keith curled his hand around his dick. “Oh, really now? Making love to me?”

“Mmhmm, I’m going to make love to you so hard. We’ll take it nice and slow. Give you a massage, pamper you a bit.”

Keith’s eyes drooped, hand moving faster. He imagined those big hands on his body, smoothing over his skin and kneading tight muscles. How those hands would feel on his dick, soft and insistent and curving behind him to play with his ass because he knew his boyfriend and he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist long.

He arched his back, tilting his head to display the column of his neck, giving Lance a show. The choked sound he heard and he telltale sound of skin on skin made him breathe out a little laugh.

“I’m going to want to take time with you. Make you loose and wet with my tongue until you’re shaking and begging me to fuck you. I know how you are, babe, always wanting it hard and fast. Not this time, we’re going to take it slow even if I have to tie you up.”

He couldn’t help the shiver down his spine or the way his hips bucked at the thought. Tied up and helpless for Lance to do with as he pleased. Forcing pleasure on him until he couldn’t stand it. His hole throbbed, greedy with want. “Oh, you like that, sweetheart? Do you want me to tie you up? Sure you can handle that?”

He had to glare at him for that. Barely open eyes glinted at him, pupils were blown wide as that big hand leisurely stroked the cock he desperately needed inside him. That shark-like smile widened further. “Oh? You think you could handle me tasting every inch of you, making sure not one part of your creamy skin has a mark? Sucking on you until your covered in them before I even take your cock down my throat?”

He panted, panted as his words affected him. The room around him grew fuzzy at the edges, his attention focusing on the man on the screen with soft lips but a dirty mouth. “Lance, no teasing,” he breathed out.

Reaching out he groped for the bottle of lube he had before, coating his fingers before getting more on his knees and reaching behind him. He sighed as he prepared to press a finger inside.

“Eh, eh, eh,” Lance ticked a finger side to side, other hand drawing out the strokes on his cock. “Don’t fuck yourself on your fingers yet, I’m not done. Play with your cock, baby.”

Curse him. Curse him and all that he stands for. Well, he didn’t have to do what he said; he was on the other side of the galaxy. “I hope you know that I don’t have to do what you say, you know,” he pointed out smugly before pushing two fingers into his ass.

“Oooh, cariño, you’re going to pay for that.”

“What?” Keith panted, angling his fingers to where he knows where his sweet spot is. “Are—are you going to punish me or— _ah_ —something?”

Lance’s eyes were dark as they took him in. Darting over him like he didn't know where to look first. How he pushed his hips back onto his fingers? His fist gripping his leaking cock? Or his face that had to be red and sweaty? The gaze burned him like a caress. He bit his lip as he stroked faster, adding another finger, pressing deeper. “Next time, I won’t let you come for _hours_.”

Keith huffed out a laugh and pressed his fingers harder against his prostate, moaning. “I’ll take my chances.”

“Just you wait, cariño,” Lance hummed, eyes eating him up. His fingers played with his cock, thumb rubbing just under the head that Keith knew would make his eyes flutter and hips buck. “Just you wait.”

He was getting closer, body shaking, mouth dry, eyelids heavy. Having Lance’s eyes on him made him hot, tight like a wire, wanting him there but performing for him was the next best thing. Knowing he was the only thing on the other man’s mind as he came, eyes glued to his arched body as his boyfriend stroked himself through his orgasm, mouth agape and eyes barely opened, unable to stop looking at how Keith cried out his name.

“Come on, baby, come for me.”

Keith gasped and cried out, cock jerking and ass throbbing around his fingers. Come painted his chest as he panted, slumping to the side to prop himself against the wall.

“Pretty magical orgasm amirite?” Lance smirked.

Keith laughed weakly, smiling tiredly at his eyebrow-wiggling-magical-orgasm-giving boyfriend. “Pretty damn magical.”

-

Keith walked through the alien market, which for once had Earth-like precipitation so the snow falling from the sky and the snow on the ground he was crunching over was 100% H20. He was quite grateful that his suit was insulated and did not let the worst of the weather affect him.

It wasn’t exactly the pre-approved meeting point, a couple of galaxies away from where they were supposed to meet the guy, but apparently, he had cold feet. They needed the information that this guy held to infiltrate a Galra stronghold that they were ready to target in the next few quintants.

He sighed. The day was Christmas Eve. He had better things to do than to chase down some guy with commitment issues. Despite the skepticism of Christmas magic and telling himself that it would literally be impossible for him to spend the holiday with Lance the others he still held a small sliver of hope that he would be able to be there.

He pressed a hand to his ear, activating the communication device. “What does the guy look like again Kolivan?” he asked looking at the sellers and their colorful wares.

“The informant you are looking for his a bipedal, blue, with a very large lung capacity. Be careful, the respiratory system allows him for endless and nonsensical chattering, he might not give you time to speak or trick you with his avalanche of words.”

Keith gave a sharp nod, despite the fact that Kolivan couldn’t see him. “Got it. Capture and gag.”

He kept his mask up as he watched the natives—short, blubbery, with beady eyes and in an array of different colors—bustle about stall to stall in their thick boots. The shops sat on inclined mounds of packed snow to cater to the height of the taller aliens visiting the planet. The few non-natives didn’t particularly look like the description he was given but he might be hiding.

An awning-like roof of a stall groaned under the accumulation of snow that built on top. The fabric couldn’t hold the weight and gave way, piles of snow falling on the seller burying them, the rose-colored fabric lying limp.

He jogged over and started to uncover the squeaking blubber man. Deactivating his mask he brushed off the disgruntled store seller, holding his hand palm up to him. “Are you okay, sir?”

The seller allowed him to stand up to his full three feet. “Yes, yes, thank you, young man. Nothing that hasn’t happened before.”

Keith kept as straight as face as possible, biting down on his lip until he could taste blood. The short blubber-man’s voice sounded like a cartoon rabbit’s.

The seller pointed up with his webbed hand. “If you could…”

“Yes! Yes, of course.”

He gathered the end of the awning-like roof and stretched it to the other side. Due to the angle and the fabric it was difficult to secure. The fabric was stretched taut and old. The angle had him stretching to barely touch the end of the hook. When he secured one end and went to fix the other it would break free from the frayed threads.

“Need help with that, babe?”

The fabric snapped and slipped out of his hand. “Lance?!”

He spun around to see Lance, in full blue paladin regalia minus the helmet, which was set on the counter. He smirked, because that’s just what this stupid _dumbass_ did. “Believe in Christmas magic now, babe?”

He didn’t answer, just strode over to him and gripped the sides of his face to kiss that stupid smirk off. He breathed him deep, taking his scent into his lungs, gripping the strands of hair in his hands and feeling the soft lips against his own. “Fuck,” he breathed before going in for another kiss. “I… missed…you…” he said, kissing him between words.

“I see you found the informant,” A voice said in his ear.

He stopped kissing his dumbstruck boyfriend, looking at him—eyes glazed, hair mussed, and lips red from kissing—but concentrating on Kolivan. “What?”

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

-

“I hope you do realize this does not count as ‘Christmas magic,’” Keith teased bringing his hands up to make air quotes, or, well, hand. The other hand was occupied with Lance’s when the boy declared that he would not let go for the duration of the date. “ _This_ was all coordinated by _you._ ”

Lance squealed, squirming away from Keith’s pokey fingers. “Hey, I count it as Christmas magic, how else could I have convinced Kolivan to give you to us for Christmas?” He rolled over, relinquishing his hand in favor of wrapping his arms around Keith and pulling him towards his body. “You’re my Christmas present.”

Keith closed his eyes and breathed in Lance, a mix of fresh air and an array of flowery cosmetics. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend he snuggled into his chest, burying his face in the soft shirt.

After surprising him at the alien market—and helping the seller—they went back to the castle to find that the rest of the team in the middle of a war. A snowball war. One man down, two on the edge of their defenses, all being dominated by the females of the team.

Instantly Lance and Keith joined the fray, backing up Shiro and Hunk, Coran soon joining them after recovering from the hit. With their combined teamwork they managed to get the girls on the defense with Keith covering for Lance as he expertly nailed the girls with snowballs. It looked like it a win for the boys when the girls decided to play dirty with—what Lance said in horror with a hundred-yard stare after he caught one out of the fucking air like the hottest ice-ballplayer ever—ice balls. Or snowballs with an icy core of death and pain.

After being annihilated and Allura and Pidge exchanged a good round of boasting and praise Hunk announced a celebration of hot nunvill-free chocolate. When everyone rushed to the kitchen and Lance to change out of his armor Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. Kind smile in place he told him that his clothes and everything were still in his room. They didn’t touch it.

At the risk of becoming too soft in his old age, he hugged his former mentor and went to change out of his suit. Feeling more at home than ever he arrived at the kitchen, regular clothes on, when Lance swept him up, dipped him, and kissed him way too inappropriately for a Pidge in the room.

But they laughed and clapped and told them to get a room and Keith didn’t realize how much he missed the teasing until then.

After that Christmas really took off. It was like every single cheesy, happy family Christmas movie out there. Just in space and with 10,000-year-old aliens who kept asking what was the purpose of each tradition and where _exactly_ did the food come from.

It made him feel warm. A real Christmas with his family with all of the trimmings. He might actually understand why so many people loved the holiday. If it meant snow wars, an in-depth explanation of eggnog, the in-depth explanation of eggs and chickens, Christmas music, and silly dancing—with pants.

He was happy but it was that bittersweet sort of happiness. He had no idea when he was going to return from the Blade of Marmora, defeating the Empire maybe? But how long would that take? He would have to make do with video calls, sporadic visits, and phone sex for who knows how long.

He wiggled until he got Lance on his back, lying on top of him pressed against him shoulders to hips, arms wrapped tight. He tangled his feet with ankles, capturing one between his two feet.

Scooting down he rested the underside of his chin on his boyfriend’s breastbone. He looked into navy blue eyes, almost glowing in the dim light of their room. Arms wrapped around him to rest at “You know that this present will eventually have to be returned right?”

“Nope!” Using his hold on Keith Lance flipped their position so he was straddling him. Forearms bracketed Keith’s head but instead of feeling caged he felt protected and safe. Like when Lance had wrapped his arm around his shoulders to help him through the crowds when he visited them during the coalition.

Lance leaned down and rubbed the tip of his nose against his own. “Listen, you might not know this but the terms of Christmas presents is that I get to _keep_ my present.” Long fingers began to stroke through the ends of his hair. “Now, they may _borrow_ my present but you’re mine, Keith. And I mean that in the most non-creepy, consensual, I-do-not-think-of-you-as-my-property kind of way.”

Keith burst out laughing, heart fluttering like a bird trapped in his ribcage. He reached up and swept back wisps of hair behind perfectly cute ears. He let his hands card through the brown locks, palms resting on high cheekbones. Blue eyes closed in pleasure, long lashes casting a soft shadow on his cheeks. He tilted into his touch, the skin of one cheek pushing up into a perfectly pinchable morsel of skin. So he did. Just a little bit between the side of his thumb and pointer finger. “Hey,” Lance protested, but Keith knew he didn’t mean it.

“I think you’re mine too.”

“Now you see, with that thinking we can take on the universe,” Lance murmured. He opened his eyes. “I love you, Keith Kogane. I will love you forever and if we have to make do with the long distance thing until we’re old and grey then it’s worth it. Because you’re worth it to me.”

Keith’s breath hitched as Lance placed a soft kiss against his parted lips.

He punched him in the shoulder.

“Ac--!”

“How the fuck do you do that?!”

The stupid boy just laughed and kissed him between his brows. “You get a little wrinkle right there when you’re thinking hard about something. I mean, Keith, you’re not the only one that’s nervous about, well, _this._ ” Bracing his weight on one arm he gestured between them. “It’s what I’m feeling too. I wouldn’t _want_ long distance forever but…when it’s with you it’s okay. Because I love you. I honestly just took a shot in the dark.”

“You’re one hell of a sharpshooter I’ll give you that,” Keith mumbled. “Come ‘ere.”

Keith grabbed his face and kissed him. Deeply, slowly, pouring out all of the worried night, every butterfly, every time he felt like he was floating, everything, into that kiss. When he parted lance looked completely dazed, eyes unfocused and mouth still parted. Keith kissed him again, shorter, but still as loving. “I love you too. With as much as I can stand.”

“Keith,” Lance breathed. He lowered himself onto him until they were pressed so close not a molecule could come between them. One arm still steadied Lance’s weight above him while the other cupped his face. Dark blue eyes studied his own darting between the two before closing and leaning down for a kiss.

They breathed each other in.

It was an exchange of life. Breathing the other in as they exhaled, meeting in the middle with lips and tongue. He tasted and smelled of peppermint and chocolate. The only sound in the small room was their harsh breathing and the subtle creaking of the mattress.

Lance’s hand slipped under his shirt; greedily feeling for the goosebumps on his skin, thumb soothingly tracing his ribcage. Keith gasped, arching into him, giving him more and demanding the same.

His rough hands, calloused from training and swordplay, dived under his love’s shirt, dragging it up, up, up until it caught around his shoulders. He could feel the golden-skinned man shiver, grinding down on him unconsciously. “Keith,” he breathed.

Abandoning the shirt he wormed his hands between the little space separating their bodies, callouses grazing soft skin. Lance leaned up, shirt dropping briefly before he dragged it by the neck from behind his head and _oh god_. It was such a sexy move, his biceps flexing, abs rolling, Keith moaned.

Lance’s eyes were just blown-out pupils with a thin rim of navy. Capturing his mouth again he swallowed the sounds he couldn’t help but make. Those lips nipped at his jawline and began to mouth his sensitive neck.

 _”Ah,_ ” Keith gasped, arching his neck for more while he still tried to get the man’s pants _off._

Finally, he got them unbuttoned, parting the cloth and hearing Lance’s little hitch in his breath. He dragged his hands up the man’s sides to his chest and down the indents of his stomach, feeling how the muscles contracted.

“Sorry my hands aren’t softer,” he mumbled, trying to get his mouth on any available skin.

“’S fine,” Lance slurred, hips bucking when a rough hand palmed him outside of his underwear. “Very fine, love the way you feel.”

He barely freed him from his underwear and wrapped a hand around him when Lance hissed and moaned. He grabbed his hands and pinned them on either side of his head. “Nuh-uh, none of that. I gotta make sure you’re shaking first.”

Lance got off the bed much to Keith’s disdain. He wanted him to get back on the bed! He was warm and soft and made him feel good!

He sat up and wrenched his shirt off as Lance stumbled around trying to get his pants and boxers off. He hopped on one foot shaking the one in the air where the jeans bunched, tripping and falling in a flail of limbs to the floor.

Keith tilted his head back and laughed; leaning against the wall behind him, arms around his stomach. “Oh my god! You nerd, why do I love you?”

His boyfriend popped up from the floor sans pants. He pouted playfully at him and tossed lube and a couple of condoms on the bed. He crawled like a panther on the bed; smile teasing and eyes predatory.

Keith’s heart hummed and his stomach tangled in knots as the blue paladin approached. Hands gripped his ankles, squeezing before grabbing the hem of his pants and _yanked_ them off.

He yelped, sliding forward and falling on his back. He laughed again as the waistband of his jeans caught around his knees. Lance grumbled finally freeing him of his jeans and underwear.

“Honestly, why the hell do you have to insist on skinny jeans? They’re, like, ten times harder to get into than any other kind of pants.”

“Maybe because I know you’re always staring at my butt when I wear them?”

The taller man paused before setting a hand on his hip and pointing a finger at him, expression saying ‘you got me there.’

Completely naked Lance slid over him, skin brushing skin. He gasped as Lance’s cock grazed his. Wrapping his legs around to hook at the small of his back he arched into the touch. Bronze hands held his hips tight, preventing him from rutting against the cock so close to his own.

“Laaance,” Keith moaned, hips fighting the restriction.

Lance groaned, unrelenting with his grip. “I got you, baby, but remember what I told you?”

He whined, desperate to get the pressure back, nails digging into broad shoulders he doesn’t even remember latching onto. “To, to,” he panted, “ To not wear skinny jeans?”

Lance chuckled, giving him a hard kiss tasting of dark chocolate before flipping him on his stomach. He fisted his hands in the sheets, pushing his hips back prettily, little noises he was unable to smother escaping.

“That the next time we’re going _slow,_ ” Lance drawled. Keith let out a small ‘eep’ when cold, wet fingers pressed against him. Fingers warmed the slippery substance as he teased it around his rim, circling.

_”Ah god!”_

Lance forced his voice comically low. “God is not here.”

Keith sputtered and reached back to swat at him. “Oh my god, you fucking nerd!”

Lance loomed over him, pushing him back down with a hand to his upper back, pinning him to the bed and forcing him to tilt his ass up for him, fingers slipping inside. He gasped and writhed, pushing against the hand on his back but not trying as hard as he could. Heart thumping wildly in his chest and in his ears, heat building low in his stomach to curl like a finger of fire in his groin.

He could feel the head of Lance’s cock catching on the rim of his hold, stretching, threatening with penetration before skimming past to fuck the groove of his ass. Breath punched out of him, stomach clenching hard as he pushed his ass back against that cock, trying to grind down if he didn’t keep it so teasingly out of reach. “Well, this nerd is fucking you.”

Keith groaned, and not in the fun way, face hot and ass clenching around nothing. ”Whhhyyyyyyyy…”

Lance chuckled, that cock barely brushing his hole with every laugh. “It’s called having fun in the bedroom, sweetheart.”

“Well you and I have different definitions for _fun,_ ” Keith groused pushing his hips back. “Fuck me already.”

Fingers replaced the cock, two pressing in and stretching, massaging the muscle to relax and loosen them. Keith could feel himself flutter around those fingers and a complaint rose in his throat. He wanted to be _fucked_. It’s been _weeks_ and he’s horny and desperate to feel this dumbass inside again.

“Lance,” he growled, wiggling his hips, trying to get _more_ inside. “Get o- _ahhahaa~_ ” Lightning stroked up his spine, electrifying everything between his balls and his brainstem.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Lance purred, Cheshire cat smile in his voice.

Another finger slipped in, adding more pressure in the small space and making him dizzy from the stretch and subtle weight inside of him. His brain felt foggy and the world narrowed down. Everything was hazy except the cool sheets in his fists, the smell of peppermint hot chocolate, and the feeling of twisting fingers in his ass pressing insistently on his prostate.

He panted, breath hot and drops of sweat gathering on the back of his neck, rolling down his neck only to be kissed and licked away, the hand holding him down stroking over to his front pinching a pink nipple between his fingers. _”Lance,”_ he gasped, hips twisting every which way. _So close, so close, so close._

Keith reached and reached. Stretching out to grab at the elusive climax when Lance slipped out leaving him empty. He sobbed instinctively pushing his hips back, contracting rhythmically.

He heard a wrenched groan and the crinkle of a wrapper.

“Wha—wait, wait, Lance, Lance, Lance,” Keith chanted, rocking back in little movements, eager to finally get him inside but, “I don’t want to use a condom.”

There was a breathy gasp and he felt warm burning skin surrounding him. A wide chest pressed against his back one strong arm came around to wrap around his dripping cock, squeezing.

 _“Ahhhaa!”_ he sobbed. Tears gathered in his eyes and he couldn’t seem to get enough air. His head spun and everything clouded over. In his fuzzy vision he could see bronze fingers tangle with his, a dark hand laying on top of his right fist, working it until it relaxed enough for Lance to twine their hands together.

“You want that, baby?” Lance murmured in his ear, sucking kisses on his neck, teeth skimming. Hips pushed against him, and a hard cock rutted against the groove of his ass, head catching on the contracting muscle.

“Yes, yes, yesyes _yes_!” Keith cried out, trembling. It felt like he was melting from the heat boiling inside of him and he was _finally_ going to get relief. His nerve endings were everywhere, confused and frantic, melting and boiling. He arched his neck, encouraging Lance to taste the skin.

A smirking mouth swept across the damp skin, lowly chuckling as he bit down on the giving flesh. As Lance teased his neck he heard a click and felt more cold fingers working lube into his ass before replacing it with the head of his cock.

“Nuh-uh, none of that baby,” Lance teased, maliciously squeezing his dick when he bucked to take in more of him. He choked, cock throbbing, dripping over the fingers wrapped tight around him.

“La-ahn-ce, _please._ ”

Slowly, torturously Lance pushed in another inch, pulling out the littlest bit before pushing back in. Small increments of burning sensation, setting him on fire and lifting him up like smoke. His head was light as Lance split him open, angling his dick to brush the most sensitive part of him.

He let himself fall, burying his face in the pillow below him to muffle the little ‘ah’s’ he made with every rub against his prostate. Flipping his hand over he squeezed the hand in his.

Lance’s cock stretched him out slowly, pushing in, giving him more, but on his terms. He was pinned down like a butterfly and while he _needed_ to feel him shove in deep and stay there forever he basked in the pleasure Lance awarded him. He hissed at the delicious pleasure-pain that coiled low in his stomach, keeping him precariously balanced on the edge of coming.

He still wasn’t all inside of him. Where did his willpower come from? It had been weeks and Keith’s delirious with sensation and Lance hasn’t even shoved everything inside yet. He should be just as ruined, just as wrecked. He should be pounding his ass until Keith could still feel the echo of Lance’s presence missions later a thousand light-years away.

He clenched around the dick inside him, clinging to the head left inside. Lance grunted in his ear and shunted in a little bit more forceful than before but it still wasn’t enough. He squeezed harder.

 _”Fuck,”_ Lance breathed, warm breath tickling his ear. “You want me harder, baby? Want me to ruin this little hole for you?”

Keith keened in the back of his throat, he bit the pillow but it was still unable to smother the sound.

Lance worked a little faster still not giving him what he wanted. “You know, sweetheart, I shouldn’t reward you. You were bad, do you remember? You shoved these little fingers in your ass when I told you to play with your hole.” The hand released its grip on Keith’s cock, making him gasp and try everything in his power not to come just yet from the rush of blood. The hand trailed over his hip, making him break out in goosebumps, to toy with the rim of his ass. It played and explored the wrinkled skin where Lance’s cock was forcing him open.

Keith shook in effort not to come, clenching and unclenching his asshole.

“Bad boys should not be rewarded, Keith.” God, his voice was so dark. Like smoke. And just as silky smooth. “Talk to me, Keith, let me hear you and I’ll let you come,” he sing-songed.

It should have been easy. Let go of the pillow and he could come but the pleasure was too much. The pillow was one of the only things keeping him from losing his _shit._ He gripped the pillow and the hand in his stubbornly. Fingers crept between him and the pillow, grasping his chin.

“Come on, baby,” Lance cooed before biting his earlobe.

Teeth scraped and pulled on his ear before releasing as fingers turned his head. He couldn’t help the long drawn-out, fucked-out, moan that was dragged out of him. Dilated pupils filled his world, navy coloring it, the scent of mint and rich, dark chocolate making his head spin.

Fuck, Lance was his whole world.

The man finally fucked wholly into him, harsh and relentless. Hard enough to push Keith up on the bed forcing him to brace a hand on the wall to keep from being rammed into it.

Keith screamed as he came, eyes fluttering shut before forcing them open again to watch Lance. His eyes were at half-mast and his cheeks were ruddy. He still pounded his clenching ass, grinding with every thrust that made Keith cry out weakly. The constant push and pull against his prostate kept him hard and lava boiling in his stomach scalding him from the inside out.

He gasped for breath. He was weak and shaking and _overwhelmed._ But it felt _so good._ The sound of Lance’s grunts and the dirty wet slap of skin on skin a salacious soundtrack in his ears only making him hotter.

A hand grabbed his left leg, raising it high and resting the calf on Lance’s left shoulder. It forced Keith to turn on his side but he refused to let go of the hand in his. For the sake of his shoulder, Lance moved their twined hands above him.

Keith keened at the twist inside him, dissolving into whimpers and cries as Lance ground down, screwing a bit every time their hips met. He thrashed and squirmed under him, his free hand gliding over his skin like he’s precious, leaning over him and pushing Keith’s leg closer to his body to pepper his face with kisses. Praises and compliments fell from Lance’s lips between kisses like nuggets of gold, showering him with the richness of his voice.

“So good, so good,” Lance hummed. “So, so, so beautiful. I love you so much. You can come for me again can’t you, babe? You’re so gorgeous and wonderful I just want you to feel good. Can you come again? Please come, sweetheart.” Lance scraped his nails down Keith’s abdomen, feeling how the muscles contracted. Wrapping his hand around Keith’s cock he stroked, pressing the ball of his thumb just to the underside of the head.

Keith’s breath shuddered out of his lungs as he arched up, clenching hard on Lance. Electricity and sparks raced across his nerve endings, lighting up his whole body as he came, streaks of white shooting over his chest. Lance was making nonsensical comforting noises in his ear, pumping him through the last dredges of his orgasm, leaving him shuddering.

Lance’s rhythm faltered, hand squeezing his as he came in a series of long, slow thrusts emptying everything he had inside him. He rested his forehead against Keith’s temple, panting, chest heaving. Blearily, the man on top of him placed sloppy kisses on the side of his face.

For a moment Keith just laid there, piecing himself back together, relishing the feeling of Lance. He stayed there, letting his heart calm down when the twinge in his leg was too much.

“Nnngg, Lance, leg, leg!”

“Fuck!” Lance instantly shot up, slipping out of him and finally letting go of his hand. He gently grabbed Keith’s ankle and Keith’s leg down, massaging the overextended muscle. “Shit, sorry, babe.”

Keith winced at the gentle prodding and the distinct feeling of come leaking out of him. “’S fine. It was good, _really_ good.”

Lance snickered, still gently rubbing his pale leg. His boyfriend leaned over and kissed the lascivious smirk off his face, pretty smug himself. “It was _magical._ ”

Keith’s surprised his eyes didn’t fall out of his head he rolled his eyes so hard. He made grabby hands toward Lance. The man, despite his tradition of showering directly after sex, graciously flopped on his side in front of Keith and pulled him to his chest.

Keith inhaled the smell of sweat, musk, and the distant memory of mint and chocolate. Guiding Lance’s face down he drew him in for a gentle kiss. Cupping his face he looked at the most beautiful person in the world, thumb stroking over the constellations of freckles. “Listen, I might be a skeptic on Christmas magic--because it’s bullshit. But I believe in you.” He pressed a kiss to his nose. “You’re the one that got me here for Christmas. If there’s any kind of magic I’m believing in here it’s you.”

Lips attacked his face with soft kisses, tickling slightly and making him giggle, a raspberry to his neck made him squeal. Laughing, Lance nosed his hair. “I love you, Keith. I would go through a million long awkward ramblings about various Earth holidays if it means I could see you again. A three-hour long lecture on Christmas is nothing.”

Joy filled his chest like champagne bubbles. Laughing softly, Keith whispered, “Merry Christmas, Lance.”

“Merry Christmas, Keith. Now get ready for a movie marathon.”

**Author's Note:**

> The movie reference is the Polar Express and no, I do not like it ^-^'


End file.
